


与安东尼奥的性爱幻想清单

by Bittersugar



Series: 白夜 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 莫扎特有一张清单，萨列里不想知道但不得不知道。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: 白夜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856029
Kudos: 8





	与安东尼奥的性爱幻想清单

**Author's Note:**

> 是本子《白夜》中收录的文章《白夜》的番外篇，因为本子已经两年了吧，所以想现在解禁一下

莫扎特回来了。

萨列里动动身子，感觉两条胳膊有些酸麻。他的脚踝和手腕都被皮革束具和绳子固定于床柱处，此刻正以四肢大开的姿态躺在床上。

这一切都是莫扎特的主意。

他们已经半推半就地完成了那张清单上一大半的幻想，但假装对方是陌生人这项，就连曾经属于夜晚的那个莫扎特也没和他做过。沃尔夫冈撅着嘴，像条小狗似的跟着安东尼奥在房间里转来转去。后者实在是受不了了，便只能硬着头皮答应。

这些小道具他倒是熟悉，但在这样陌生的环境里进行他们的游戏还是第一次。

沃尔夫冈看出了男友的紧张与羞怯，最后才为他带上了黑色质地的皮革眼罩。这些东西都是莫扎特拜托他的东家弄到的，据说质量一流——皮革制的手铐和脚铐并不会真的伤害到他的皮肤，当然，萨列里也不会在这种时候过分挣扎；眼罩质地柔软，鼻梁处也做了些处理，可密不透光，戴上后便完全剥夺了他的视觉。

沃尔夫冈还不敢跟安东尼奥玩太多花样，事情总是需要循序渐进的。

但萨列里紧张地吞咽了下，他真的没想到莫扎特会把他绑好后又折身出了房间。

天气已经开始转暖，然而房间里依旧有些凉意。他赤身裸体，感觉束具和眼罩下的皮肤出了层薄汗。萨列里是个温驯的情人，可被男友扔在这不知多久，饶是他也开始有些担心了。

被剥夺视觉后，身体其他感官变得格外敏感。旅馆的房间墙壁不够厚，他还能听见走廊上有人在走动。这也是莫扎特刻意安排的，他们找了家不算大的旅馆，却特意开了间带着四柱床的房间。

若是仔细倾听，安东尼奥就能发现在他们对门还有一对男女在做那事。这叫他脸红起来，羞耻在血管中流淌。片刻后，小萨列里就颤颤巍巍地站在了空气里。

听见开门声的时候，徒然被放大的、来自女人的呻吟险些惊到他。

安东尼奥放下心来，在他等了将近一世纪之久后，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特终于回来了。

他清清嗓子，喉结紧张地上下滚动着。脚步声由远及近，却仿佛是故意被放轻了般带着些许的不自然。对方一直保持着安静，叫萨列里只能听见自己变得粗重的喘息声。

太静了。

尽管被蒙着眼睛，萨列里却仿佛感受到了对方有了实体一般的灼热视线。那视线舔遍他全身，却不知为何让安东尼奥汗毛竖起。

“沃尔夫冈，”萨列里偏过头，“是你吗？”

没有回答。

由于短时间内不需要再出演那位音乐家的角色，萨列里已经剪掉了前阵子续起的长发。短发扎着他的后颈，叫男人开始就觉得脊背发毛。

他诚然是熟悉莫扎特的。他们在一起同居有一阵了，因为工作的性质较为特殊，两个人能腻在一起的时间着实比一般情侣要多。他熟悉莫扎特的生活习惯、每一个小动作和眼神，但他并不熟悉莫扎特的脚步声和呼吸方式。

这可不是在他们家那间能看到埃菲尔铁塔的小公寓。

“莫扎特？”

萨列里又问了一遍，但依旧没有得到任何回答。他不安地在床上扭动起了身子，感觉手脚上的束缚当真是坚不可摧。他试图回忆对方离开时自己听见的声音，却根本记不起分毫。若是他没锁门——不会的，莫扎特不是那种粗心大意的人——可万一呢？

恐惧在内心发酵，这个人若不是莫扎特该怎么办？

攥紧连接于床柱和手铐拉环之间的绳子，安东尼奥终于有勇气问出口：“有人吗？”

仿佛是为了回复他的询问一样，这个进入他们房间的人——萨列里更倾向于去相信这是莫扎特关于情趣的恶作剧，假扮陌生人——突地撸了一把他因为害怕而软下去的阴茎。

“啊！”

安东尼奥没忍住叫了一声，身体像脱水的鱼一样在床上弹动一下，却又因为四肢被缚而落回床上。但这小小的触碰，令人悲哀地，叫小萨列里站了起来。

“拜托，请停下来！”

这个暂时被称为陌生人的家伙一如既往地无视了他的话，两只微凉的手移到他的腰侧，顺着身体的线条向上摸去。安东尼奥抖得厉害，说不上是因为失去视觉后身体过于敏感还是因为恐惧，但也可能两者都有。

那手停在他肋骨上，和那凹陷处几乎完美地契合了。

大拇指出乎意料地按上了他的乳首，这个动作本身并没有带来多少快感，但对方就只是停在那里，叫他感受着身体上愈发清晰起来的异样。

“求您了！请您住手！”

莫扎特的名字徘徊在他心头，可陌生人仿佛看出他心里所想一般，用长着茧子的手揉弄起他的乳头。这下子，快感就无法如之前那般被忽视了。萨列里蜷起脚趾，无济地躲避着对方的攻势。他能感受到自己胸前的两个小东西时而被大力按压，时而被指甲搔刮。他喘息粗重，可鼻腔里哼出来的更像是呻吟。

待到对方放手时，他的乳尖已经发硬到可以立在空气中了。

尽管这个人十有八九就是莫扎特，但萨列里还是感觉自己的心脏狂跳起来。他终究还是害怕的，万一这个男人只是某个恰好路过走廊的旅客？万一沃尔夫冈真的忘记了锁门？

可这一切猜测，都在他的柱身感觉到一阵温热的鼻息时被打断了。

“不要！”

萨列里这次的挣动比以往都要剧烈，被陌生人触碰这种隐私部位显然成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。陌生人尝试着自下而上地舔弄他的柱体让萨列里放松下来，但这似乎起了反作用。他挣扎着，皮革勒紧皮肤留下红色的痕迹。床柱颤动着，原本被卷起的纱帘被晃了下来。轻薄的布料擦过安东尼奥的脚背，又把他吓了一跳。

“不要！求您住手！莫扎特！莫扎特！”

“我在这！”陌生人，不，沃尔夫冈终于忍不住发出了声音，“安东尼奥，是我。”

“莫扎特！”

萨列里依旧没有停止挣扎，但起码里面恐惧的意味减少了。他当然是听得出沃尔夫冈的声音的，可没什么比亲眼看到他更能让安东尼奥放下心来。

“嘘嘘，”莫扎特让他们的右手十指相扣，又有些心疼地摸着手铐下发红的皮肤，“别怕，安东。是我，一直都是我，没有别人。你忘记我们今天的主题了吗，假扮陌生人你还记得吗？”他俯身亲亲萨列里的唇角，满是安抚意味。

黑发男人抓紧恋人的手，似乎是害怕他再一次离自己而去。

“没事了，没事了。”莫扎特把亲吻落在他脸上，像一阵温柔和煦的春雨，“是我演得太好了吗？一直都是我，安东尼奥，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，就在此处为您效劳。”

这句莫扎特惯常的自荐词叫萨列里微笑起来，他微微松开手，较他年幼几岁的恋人也并没有迅速地将手抽走。他夹夹对方的手指，甚至捏了捏安东尼奥掌心的肉。这下子，萨列里可以确认这个人绝对是莫扎特无疑了。可尽管如此，在陌生的环境被剥夺视觉依旧叫人不安。

他甩甩头，被夹在眼罩里的额发已经汗湿，叫他感觉有些难受。萨列里低声请求道：“沃尔夫冈，把眼罩摘下来吧。”

“不感觉这样更好吗？”莫扎特一手拨开令萨列里困扰的头发，“这样似乎更敏感。”

“啊！”

萨列里惊叫一声，为对方空着的那只手毫无预兆地拧了把他的乳头。莫扎特是对的，失去视觉确实也让他比平时更敏感了。但他得承认，知道对方是莫扎特后，自己的身体也明显变得更兴奋了。

“您不觉得这样更好吗？”

莫扎特用上了敬语——打他们对彼此坦白一切后就不再使用敬语了——这令萨列里微微紧张起来。他能听见一阵窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，想必是莫扎特正在脱衣服。

黑发男人在床上扭动了几下，紧张地吞咽着口水。他感觉有些无助，毕竟现在几乎所有的主导权都在莫扎特那儿；但又有些期待，毕竟眼前这个人是他的沃尔夫冈。哪怕陷入这种失去自由、目不可视的境地，他也变得心甘情愿了。

最先触碰到他的是舌头。

像条灵活的蛇在他身上游移，被舔过的地方本是温热的，却又立即转为微凉。莫扎特沿着他的腹股沟舔下，直接来到了柱身。安东尼奥挺着腰，不自觉地想把自己的阴茎凑近莫扎特。

但后者灵巧地避开了他，转而把弄起了他的囊袋。

“这么想要吗？看来平日里并没有得到满足啊。”

“莫扎特？”

萨列里歪过头，显然不知道对方这又是搞什么。音乐家的手自安东尼奥膝盖处向下，若有若无地抚过他的小腿，接着来到了脚踝处。

绳子一下被拉得更紧更直，但很快又松了下来。很显然，莫扎特解开了连在床柱上的绳子。可萨列里依旧觉得脚腕处的皮肤闷热，皮革脚铐依旧没有被取下。他不自在地动动，不知道该在莫扎特面前摆出何种姿态。

然而，对方帮他决定了这一切。

被抓住脚踝猛地向后折时，萨列里险些又一次惊呼出声。他咬紧下唇，随后因为羞耻心而透红了脸。音乐家的手掐住他的大腿根，让他的后腰几乎整个悬在空中。安东尼奥觉得自己像只煮熟的虾子，弓着脊背，全身泛红。

尽管已经和莫扎特做过相当多次了，但这样暴露在对方面前，着实是第一次。

后穴在空气中瑟缩着，连带着臀部的肌肉也跟着抽动。萨列里是个演员，虽然平日里看上去略有些文弱气，但也是会定期去健身房。他身上没有特别夸张的肌肉，整个曲线却是极好的。和莫扎特不同，萨列里还没有软塌塌的小肚子。此时此刻，莫扎特能清晰地感受到，他手下的肌肉是如何绷紧的。

“一张一合的，已经忍不住了吗？您比我想象得还想要呢。”

萨列里感觉热度全部朝自己的脸颊涌来，他侧过头咬紧下唇——眼前的莫扎特，让他感到陌生。这个他，和曾经只出现在夜晚里的那个颇为相似。

大腿被向两侧掰开，察觉到自己下身大张的安东尼奥还未等发出抗议，便感受到了对方温热的鼻息。他们必然是贴得极近，那呼吸打在他皮肤上，灼烧般地让他扭动起来。但莫扎特是强硬的，他以一种不容抗拒的力道向侧、向后压着安东尼奥，直到后者感觉自己的背部和肩膀因为负担了太多、弯折幅度太大而疼痛起来。

“哈！莫扎特！”

这下子，萨利里真的是惊叫出声。

舌头——又是舌头——这次直接捣进了他的后穴。

这太超过了！萨列里不知道是在他屁股里窜动的舌头更像是条蛇，还是在床上溃不成军地扭动着、无望地企图逃离这种境地的自己更像条蛇。

“莫扎特！住手！快停下！”

用舌头扩张带来的快感是手指所完全不能比拟的，它少了指骨的硬挺，却多了一份柔软和灵活。萨列里试图收紧膝盖，但对方掐着他的膝弯。安东尼奥蜷起脚尖，手指缠上固定在床柱上的绳子，用力到指节发白。

他挺立着的阴茎已经充分进入状态，顶端甚至开始溢出前液。

“这么兴奋？”年轻人的发梢刮过他的大腿，萨列里不用看几乎就能想象到对方自他两腿之间抬起头的样子，“看来您的男友平日里并没有满足您啊，比起手指更喜欢用舌头吗？”

上帝啊！

萨列里几乎要发疯了。他知道这是莫扎特，但这又不太像是莫扎特。他还记得他们那个假装对方是陌生人的主题，可看在上帝的份上，他从未想过莫扎特会把这事做得如此尽心尽力——除了音乐，音乐是他人生里唯一足以与萨列里比肩的。更糟糕的是，安东尼奥本人也被他带动得有些分辨不清他们究竟是不是单纯的陌生人了。

“没有，不是这样的，不是——啊！”

眼前这位熟悉的陌生人是坏心眼的，特意在他喃喃低语的时候再度把舌头捅了进去。

这一次，莫扎特把手移到了年长男人的大腿根处，叫后者的腰背不至于在第二天依旧发疼。萨列里的脚落在床上，但很快就因为莫扎特的动作而搅乱了床单。他的膝盖蹭到一起，同时也在借由这些让自己的阴茎在大腿上摩擦出快感。

莫扎特的舌头正模拟着交合的动作，一深一浅地往后穴里捣去。萨列里像只濒死的兔子，清浅地颤抖着。沃尔夫冈毫不怀疑，自己要是再舔上这么一会儿，安东尼奥就会这么射出来。

“看看您，我要是松开手，您可能都会夹住我的脑袋。”他舔舔嘴唇，“您叫什么名字？”

“萨......萨列里。”

音乐家笑起来：“萨列里，您的男友知道您这么饥渴吗？”

这问题就像一击响亮的巴掌，让萨列里的脖颈都跟着红了起来。这些因情欲升腾起的热度遍布他全身，让这个苍白的男人整个都染成诱人的淡粉色。

萨列里自然是不会回答这个问题，而莫扎特也从未期待过他的回答。他们不是第一次在床笫间说这些话了，但每一次，每一次安东尼奥的反应都让他在想说更多和怕他无法接受、就此作罢之间摇摆不定。

但主导权在他手上，萨列里已经把主导权交到了他手上。

于是莫扎特倾身，重新把舌头操进那开始发软的甬道，甚至操得更深。

安东尼奥发出难耐的呻吟声，这刺激看似浅尝辄止，实则深入骨髓。被刻意忽视的前面渴望着触摸，也许只要一下就会到达高潮。可莫扎特，莫扎特给予的快感丝丝缕缕，犹如微小的电流窜过四肢百骸。

可这不够。他磨蹭着膝盖，脚趾夹住床单。这不够。

直到对方的舌尖擦过他的前列腺。

他叫出声，调子甜腻诱人，就连鼻哼仿佛都浸满了欲望。莫扎特感受着男友骤然紧绷、却又迅速软下来的身体，知道自己这是找对了地方。

萨列里像是被踩了尾巴的猫，拔高了调子呻吟不停。他瘫在床上，酸软的腰肢几乎使不上力气。尽管手指依旧抓着绳子，胳膊却有些负担不起这样的动作。唯有在莫扎特的舌尖反复地掠过那一点时，萨列里的下半身才能给出些反应来。

莫扎特想他的大师必然已经是一副快要失了神的模样，焦糖色的瞳孔里满是深色的欲望。这叫他自己也兴奋起来，阴茎高高翘起，抵在小腹上。

安东尼奥的喘息越发粗重起来，沃尔夫冈知道他这是快了。

终于，在一阵较为剧烈的抖动之后，萨列里脱力般地趟回了床上。他的阴茎上挂着浊液，依旧在颤颤巍巍地往外吐。莫扎特抬起头舔舔嘴唇，看上去像个十足的恶魔。年长者整个人都被操软了，正歪着头瘫在床上。他的腰依旧在颤抖，显然还没有恢复过来。

好心的——或者说真正坏心眼的莫扎特凑上去，舔干净柱身上的液体。萨列里还处于刚射精后的不应期，整个身子敏感得要命。

不，也不全是因为这个。

沃尔夫冈解开了绳子，看着他的大师把手臂落在枕头上。他犹豫了片刻，并未摘掉眼罩。

对于这个举动，萨列里可谓是感激的。在光是被舔后面就能直接射出来之前，安东尼奥确实是迫切地、甚至是狂热地希望见到莫扎特的。可现在，他躲避着对方的视线，因为羞耻和欲望，就连耳尖都在冒红。

这太丢人了。如果不是他的手臂还依旧酸乏得没办法抬起，萨列里很有可能会把自己埋进被子或者直接闷死在枕头下。可莫扎特没给他这个机会，他凑上来，带着萨列里自己的味道与他接吻。

“您的男友，怎么舍得把您一个人留在这呢？”

莫扎特，不，依旧扮演着陌生的人莫扎特亲吻他的嘴角，轻轻推搡着萨列里让他改成趴在床上的姿势。后者翻了个身，吞咽着照做了。这场游戏还远没有到结束的时候，安东尼奥想，而他竟然再度兴奋起来——他没办法，永远没办法拒绝莫扎特的请求。

手臂和小腿撑在床上，但对方又更进一步地压下了他的腰，叫他的屁股高高翘起。

这个姿势叫萨列里羞愧难当，只得把脸埋进了胳膊里。

莫扎特色情地捏着他的臀肉：“您当真有个很棒的屁股，萨列里，我已经迫不及待要操进去了。我会操得你摇着腰渴求我的阴茎，哭喊着想要更多。”

萨列里咬紧下唇，却感觉下半身又起了反应。

他和莫扎特做过很多次了，无论是白天还是夜里。但第一次，第一次他因为对方的寥寥数语就迅速进入了状态。

这位陌生人拍拍他的屁股，仿佛是在进行评估。安东尼奥等待着——对方的阴茎正在他被掰开的穴口处打转，头部试探性地滑进去些许，却从未真的插进去过。萨列里等待着，也忍耐着。可莫扎特的手握住了他的后颈，如同按摩那样试图让他放松下来。

这让安东尼奥缩起脖子，却不能自控地开始放松自己。就在他肩膀垮下的这一刻，莫扎特猛地捅了进去。

年长者张开嘴，却没办法像之前那样叫出声音——就好像莫扎特插进的不是他的屁股，而是他的喉咙。他们确实扩张过，但跟真正插进来的东西相比，这扩张着实远远不够。他感到疼痛，可这疼痛同样让他兴奋起来。

莫扎特拍着他的屁股，像是骑手拍着胯下的骏马。

“操，您可真紧，”莫扎特贴近他的耳朵，呼出的热气叫萨列里瑟缩起来，“您跟男朋友做的时候，也是像这样吸着他的东西不放吗？”

方才被捏过的后颈迅速灼烧起来，但火辣辣的热度最终却是烧上了他的脸。

音乐家没有给他喘息的机会，扣紧身下人的腰开始挺动起来。一时之间，饶是安东尼奥想说些什么，也都被顶撞得支离破碎了。萨列里咬着自己的手指，拼命藏起那些呻吟。尽管决定要对彼此坦诚相见，但骨子里，他依旧是不愿意在床笫间发出什么声音的。

可这份最后的坚守如今也被打破了。

沃尔夫冈拉住了萨列里后脑的头发，直接把人从手臂里拽了出来。

他们曾经这样做过几次，不过那时候萨列里还续着长发。可现在，莫扎特揪着他刚剪了不久的头发，叫萨列里痛苦地嘶出声。莫扎特显然也发现了这点，但他并没有因此放松力道。

安东尼奥仰着头，那些呻吟可就再也藏不住了。

莫扎特一手掐着他的胯骨，一手拉着他的头发，嘴里的下流话叫萨列里身心都异常亢奋。他挺着腰，淫靡的水声混合着肉体的撞击声。莫扎特操得极用力，仿佛要把卵蛋也一起塞进那紧致湿热的屁股里。

萨列里再度硬了起来，当对方阴茎的头部擦过敏感点的时候，险些整个趴在床上。不过，若不是莫扎特拉着他的头发，安东尼奥恐怕早已软下身子了。

拉长调子的呻吟再度被顶得断断续续，可声音却愈发响亮起来。

“您叫得整条走廊都能听到，”莫扎特，依旧是陌生人的莫扎特贴近他的耳朵，含住他的耳垂，“您是故意的吗，萨列里？想让更多人听见你在挨操吗？”

被问到的人吃痛地摇摇头，蓄满的泪水已经流出眼眶。他呻吟着、呜咽着，发出令人心痒的声音。莫扎特咬着他的后颈，这次却没有真的用力。

阴茎继续发动着进攻，莫扎特在插进来之前就硬得要命。天知道他是怎么忍住把年长恋人绑好后又夺门而出的，走廊里对门的女人叫得妩媚，可莫扎特却是由于为他准备好的安东尼奥才硬起来的。

喘息逐渐变得粗重，沃尔夫冈吮吸着对方的肩窝，又忍不住在颈侧和肩头留下一个个吻痕。这些小东西从前会让男友苦恼不已，可莫扎特一如既往，把这当成一种乐趣——想想吧，一向严谨禁欲、正襟危坐的安东尼奥·萨列里，紧扣的衣领之下竟然掩藏着这样的痕迹。光是想想，他似乎就能射出来。

“您喜欢这样吗，萨列里？您喜欢被粗暴对待是吗？”

啪——巴掌落在臀部。

“看看您，看看您现在有多兴奋！”

这话是真的，萨列里呜咽着摇头，可对方的手已经把不容抗拒地握住了他的阴茎。明明不久前才射过一次，安东尼奥却似乎和沃尔夫冈一样硬挺，似乎就在爆发的边缘。

新一轮的泪水被逼出眼眶，对方修剪圆润的指甲略重地刮弄着铃口，粗暴快速地套弄着整个茎身。萨列里忍不住朝对方的拳头里挺腰，却被身后的阴茎钉在原地。不，他正跟着莫扎特的节奏，在身后的快感随着尾椎一路向上之时，身前也在经受着刺激。

“莫、莫扎特！”

他忍不住了。萨列里摇着头，叫出了男友的名字。

沃尔夫冈默契地撸动了最后几下，感受到对方的茎身在自己手里喷薄出精液。后穴一下子因此绞紧，让他忍不住闷哼一声。

紧随其后，莫扎特射进了安东尼奥的屁股里。

萨列里精疲力竭地倒了下去，似乎连手指都不想动一下。莫扎特解开他的眼罩，用手掌捂着他的眼睛直到后者适应外界的光线。

“沃尔夫冈。”

“是我，安东尼奥。”莫扎特心疼地吻着他因为哭泣而发红的眼角，“你还好吗？抱歉，是我太过火......”

他的话没能说完，因为萨列里已经压下他金色的脑袋，轻柔但是坚定地给了他一个吻。

“我没事，沃尔夫冈，真的没事。”

这句话，让莫扎特整个人再度振奋起来。萨列里看着他，仿佛都看到了对方身后疯狂甩动的尾巴。

“那你喜欢这个吗？”

萨列里红了脸：“喜欢。”

“太好了！”

莫扎特欢呼起来，跳下床去在自己的裤兜里翻找着什么。安东尼奥·萨列里费力地解着腕子上的皮革手铐——考虑到莫扎特的性子，他的东家实在是不敢给他弄些需要钥匙的精密束具——那东西着实有些像手表，心里却徒然生出些不祥的预兆。

“我们试试下一个好吗？我看看，写一个性幻想是......”

“不行！”

——END——


End file.
